


Surrounding My Surroundings, I'm Holding On

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mentions of High School Hookups, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler waxes poetic about hooking up with dudes on his highschool basketball team. Also, he probably has a thing for being held down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounding My Surroundings, I'm Holding On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/gifts).



Tyler squirms a bit, releasing a warm breath of air as Josh tries to settle more firmly on top of him. The room feels incredibly warm and it almost makes Tyler feel like he's in high school all over again.

Back to when he'd fog the windows of some guy's car after basketball practice, one hand swiping against frosted windows to get balance and the other with a solid cup of the dude's junk. He remembers his favorite part being the closeness, feeling his neck prickle against the cold glass of the window as his entire body is pressed against the passenger side door.

It's like that, but this is so much better.

Josh won't touch his dick with his hands, more focused on using both hands to grab at his ass as he grinds down into Tyler. It's all sweat-slicked skin and heat. Tyler is drowning in it. Drowning in the weight of Josh's hips pushing into him with legs trapping his own down. He can feel Josh's stupid long socks slide down when his own toes push at Josh's calves. It's the most mobility he's got and he's pushing it. Josh for his part, keeps biting at his lips, murmuring something that Tyler can't quite make out.

"I want to see you with my dick in your mouth," Josh pants against his cheek, pressing a kiss to it. "Doesn't have to be now or today. Just, fuck, please?"

If Tyler wasn't absolutely hard enough to break bricks before, he definitely is now. He can feel the wetness of pre-come start to pool at the front of his boxers and Josh is in a similar state.

This won't last long; it hardly ever does.

Not when this is more electric than the synths he uses on stage and the pounding in his heart is harder than any show Josh has ever performed. And this, this is the best kind of show with Josh coming further and further undone above him. His hips are losing any sense of rhythm and the words he's murmuring are starting to lose coherency. He bites on Tyler's lip until they both can taste blood, until Tyler knows that his lips are too red to explain away with the cold weather. And something about having Josh crush him like this and marking his lips so that everyone with eyes will fucking know.

Shit, _he loses it._

Hips slamming up as he releases a high-pitched moan, head tossed back into a stuffed animal that Josh has had probably since childhood. Above him, Josh pushes back down once, twice and then he loses it too. The muscles in his shoulders flex and god, if Tyler didn't wish he could have been able to see how his back stretched around his orgasm. Josh collapses, letting his arms give out so that he's actually really crushing Tyler until Tyler taps his arm.

"Hey," he mumbles because Josh is actually kind of fucking heavy when he isn't holding back.

He's answered by a quite hum of interest.

"If you kill me, right now; Mark will never forgive you."

Josh swivels his head to try and stare Tyler in the eye.

"I just got you off and you're talking about Mark?"

"We really should tell him about this."

Josh eyes light up and not for the first time, Tyler wonders how he got so lucky. With a warm, airy chuckle Josh gives him a soft tap.

"I promise you: he already knows."

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted size kink and the option came up of annoying justanotherpunk until it was written for me or to write it myself. and since the usual thought process is "WRITE IT, DUDE." this is where we are. i still owe people gunplay. actually talking to justanotherpunk about working on an ABCs of kinks for the ship because porn, basically. or mostly porn. but yeah. things are a-brewin'.


End file.
